Blood is obtained from patients with galactosemia and glucose-6-phosphatase dehydrogenase. The red blood cells from these patients will be exposed in vitro to various concentrations of glucose and galactose in order to study the carbohydrate metabolited, NAD-cofactors, and redox potential. These results will be used as part of studies on the pathogenesis of diabetes complications.